A charging device, in particular an exhaust gas turbocharger comprises a shaft for the drive transmission between a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel. The shaft is usually arranged in a bearing housing of the charging device, wherein a rotatable mounting of the shaft can be ensured with a radial slide bearing. Usually, two such slide bearings are provided, which mount the shaft on axially spaced shaft mounting regions each. To avoid or reduce wear, a lubricant, in particular oil, can be introduced in the respective shaft bearing region.
Disadvantageous hereby is that between the shaft and the slide bearing, in particular at low rotational speeds or rotations of the shaft, friction can nevertheless occur. This is the case in particular during the starting of the charging device and thus during the starting of the rotation of the shaft, since the lubricant can then have flowed out of the shaft bearing region. In addition, more and more motor vehicles, in which the charging device can be arranged, have a so-called start-stop function. The start-stop function serves the purpose of lowering the energy consumption of the motor vehicle, in particular the fuel consumption, wherein a combustion engine of the motor vehicle, on which the charging device is usually arranged, is briefly switched off during rest phases of the motor vehicle, for example when stopping at a traffic light. Accordingly, the charging device is also switched off and subsequently started again. Consequently, with vehicles having said start-stop function, an increased friction between the shaft and the slide bearing and thus an increased wear occurs.